Akimoto Yasushi
Si Akimoto Yasushi (秋元 康, May 2, 1956 -) ay isang tagabangko, dating manunulat sa TV, broadcaster, lyricist, manunulat, movie director at producer ng mga pinakatanyag na idol group sa Hapon, kabilang ang Onyanko Club at AKB48. Kilala rin siya bilang ang "pating sa industriya." Isa rin siyang propesor at vice president sa Kyoto University of Art and Design. Kasapi rin siya sa Japanese Film Director Association. Naging Chairman din siya ng TV Writers' Association of Japan noong Abril 2009. Nagsimula si Akimoto magsulat ng mga awit noong 1981 para sa kanta ng grupong THE ALFEE, ang Kotoba ni Shitakunai Tenki. Sumikat siya matapos ang isang taon nang sinulat niya ang awit na Dramatic Rain ni Inagaki Junichi. Kinalaunan, siya ay naging prodyuser ng mga programa sa telebisyon at radyo tulad ng Yuuyake Nyan Nyan and All Night Fuji. At noong 1988, siya ay ikinasal sa dating miyembro ng Onyanko Club na si Takai Mamiko. Noong taong 2010, kinilala ng Guiness World Records ang AKB48 bilang ang grupo na may pinakamaraming miyembro sa larangan ng musika.AKB48 is officially the world's biggest group, at tumanggap si Akimoto ng Guinness World certification. Mga Nagawa thumb|300px|Pagtanggap ni Akimoto ng Guinness World certification Aklat * 1988 35 m/m no Genkouyoushi. (35m/mの原稿用紙。) * 1988 Saraba, Mercedes (さらば、メルセデス) * 1991 Koi ni Tsuite Boku ga Hanasou (恋について僕が話そう) * 1991 OH! MY Kombu (OH!MYコンブ) * 1993 Karaoke Senshi Mike Jirou (カラオケ戦士マイク次郎) * 1994 Rooms * 1995 Azukichan (あずきちゃん) * 1995 Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (ナースエンジェルりりかSOS) * 2001 Ashita ga Aru sa (明日があるさ) * 2003 Naru Hodo ne, Sooyuu Kotoka (なるほどね、そーゆーことか) * 2003 Chakushin Ari Trilogy * 2004 Zeitaku na Yuigon (贅沢な遺言) * 2006 Sou no Senaka (象の背中) Ilang mang-aawit na sinulatan ng kanta ni Akimoto * AKB48 **Lahat ng kanta ng AKB48 ay isinulat ni Akimoto. * AKBIdoling!!! **Chu Shiyouze! * THE ALFEE **Kotoba ni Shitakunai Tenki * Arai Masahito **Anime Ja Nai * Atari Kousuke **Omoide no Sugu Soba de * Carlos Toshi & Omega Tribe **Balance **Blind Profile **First Love **Our Way **Kimi wa Yowakunai * CHEMISTRY **Saigo no Kawa * Chiaki **Nontan to Issho * Chocolove from AKB48 **Lahat ng kanta ng Chocolove from AKB48 ay isinulat ni Akimoto. * Columbia Rose **Yume no Bus Girl * Cute Beat Club Band **Nanatsu Umi no Chikyuugi * Dachou Club **Dachou Dance * Dachou Club **Vegetarian Rumba * EXILE **EXIT * Furutachi Ichirou **Omae ga Ireba]] * Go Hiromi **Mou Dare mo Aisanai * Harada Tomoyo **Akai Pumps **Ame no Planetarium * Honda Minako **1986 no Marilyn **CRAZY NIGHTS **Help|HELP **Oneway Generation **Sosotte **the Cross -Ai no Jyuujika- * Honegumi from AKB48 **Hone Hone Waltz **Kujira no Bus * Inagaki Junichi **1 Dozen no Iiwake **1969 no Kataomoi **Ai no Katachi **Anata ga Subete **April **BAD DREAM **Boku Naraba Koko ni Iru **Christmas Carol no Kei ni wa **Congratulations **Dramatic Rain **Eien wa Kaze no You ni **Eien Yori Nagai Kiss **Gin de Asa Made **J's LOVE SONG **Kanojo wa, BLOOD TYPE B **Kimi ga Soba ni Iru Dake Boku wa Subete wo Te ni Ireta **Kimi ni Aitai Gogo **Kimi no Tame ni Ballad wo **Kimi wa Shiranai **Kiss Nara Ato ni Shite **Marathon Race **Merry Christmas ga Ienai **MOONLIGHT MERMAID **Natsu no Yukue **Otoko to Onna **Rewind **Second Kiss **Southern Cross **Toki no Kishibe * Ishikawa Yoko **Ai wo Furimukanai de **Ai wo Sono Mama ni Shite -Kimi e- **Ame ni Dakare Nagara **Basketball Shoes wo Megisutete **Gofun de Sunset **Haru de mo Natsu de mo Nai Kisetsu **Ikoku no Shijin **Jyuukyuusai de Utatta Love Song **Kioku no Suna **Mayonaka no Merry Go Round **Nagai Kami wo Arau Made **Namida no Lautrec **Natsu no Bossa Nova **Neal Simon mo Yomikake no Mama de **Omoide Tomete **Pastel no Yukue **Sakanatachi no Shuumatsu **Shuumatsu no Lakeside **Still **Toki no Itami * JERO **Umiyuki * Jounouchi Sanae **Ajisaibashi **Onyanko Club no Abuna~i Torimonochou * Kikuchi Momoko **BOY no Theme **Sotsugyou -GRADUATION- **Yuuyake no EXIT * KinKi Kids **Ichibyou no Othello ~Kimi ni Erabaretai~ (KinKi Kids STAR VERSION) **Kaze no Iro **SNOW! SNOW! SNOW! **Teiden no Yoru ni wa -On the night of a blackout- * Koizumi Kyoko **Kiss wo Tomenaide **Nantettatte Idol **Non Non Non]] **Yoake no MEW * Nezumikko Club **Nezumisan ga Wakarimasen **Sensei! Suzukikun ga Ecchi nan desu! * NMB48 **Lahat ng kanta ng NMB48 ay isinulat ni Akimoto. * no3b **Lahat ng kanta ng no3b ay isinulat ni Akimoto. * Not Yet **Lahat ng kanta ng Not Yet ay isinulat ni Akimoto. * Ohori Megumi **Amai Kokansetsu * Ono Erena **FIRST LOVE * Onyanko Club **Alele **Hayasugiru Jidai **Jaa Ne **Sailor Fuku wo Nugasanaide * Sakiya Kenjiro **"Kusare En" mo Ii sa **Ai no Jisa]] **Aisarete mo Inai -Harem no Tenshitachi- **Ai wa Mada Ikiteiru n da **Ataerareta Sunadokei **Boku ni wa Kimi Dake **Chisugiru to Boku wa Omoenai **Delicate **Guuzen no Shihai **Kimi no Seisa **Kame no Naka no Shounen **KISS no Hanataba **Mou Ichido wo Tomete **Nakanakute mo Ii **Natsu no Polaroid **Natsukashii Shuumatsu **Omoi ga Kenai SITUATION **ROOM **Saigo no Natsu no Hi **Ta no Tame ni Yuki wa Furu * Shoujotai **Adventure Island **BABY’S ROCK **Balance Sheet **BREAK AWAY **Bye-Bye Girl **FLY TO ME! **FRIDAY LOVE SONG **GRADUATION LOVE **Halley Romance **Hirake Television!! **KITCHEN PATROL **Motto Charleston **MY LOVER **Nakama wa Zure da ne **Napoleon no Kushami **RING OF THE MEMORY **SAKASAMA **Soutsukai no Indian **Sunao ni Natte Darling **TOKYO YAJIUMA CLUB **Tsuki no Usagi ga Naita **UNTOUCHABLE * Shounentai **Decameron Densetsu **Wangan Skier * SKE48 **Lahat ng kanta ng SKE48 ay isinulat ni Akimoto. * Sugiura Miyuki **Watashi ga Inai **Yongatsu Ressha * Takahara Kei **NO RETURN * TOKIO **Ichibyou no Othello ~Kimi ni Erabaretai~ (TOKIO MOON VERSION) * Tomosaka Rie **Escalation **Kushami * Ushirogami Hikaretai **Anata wo Shiritai **Tatsutori Ato wo ni Gosazu **Toki no Kawa wo Koete **Ushirogami Hikaretai * Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi **Banana no Namida **Jyogakusei no Ketsui **Nagisa no "..." **Noto Onarii★Patto Orosou **Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi * V6 **Ichibyou no Othello ~Kimi ni Erabaretai~ (V6 SUNSHINE VERSION) **MUSIC FOR THE PEOPLE * Wada Akiko **Mother **Yajirobee * Watarirouka Hashiritai **Lahat ng kanta ng Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 ay isinulat ni Akimoto. * Wink **Itsumade mo Suki de Itakute **Twinkle Twinkle **Watashi-tachi Rashii Rule * Yaen **Are Kara **Ash **Be Cool! **CHASER **Chicken Guys **dear **First Impression **Get down **Last Love **Money **Nandeyanen no Blues **Oyogenai Sakana **Privacy **ROSE **Sakebi **Selfish **SNOW BLIND **star **Taiyou no Kaseki **TODAY **Wanna Be **We're the "YAEN" **Yobuke no angel **Yozora wo Machinagara * Yazawa Eikichi **Aki yo Sakaba **Itsu no Hi ka **Kakaichi Mattara **Yokan no Ame External Link * Japanese Wikipedia: 秋元康 * Profile